<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and then found by HelloKittyMaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393392">Lost and then found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloKittyMaster/pseuds/HelloKittyMaster'>HelloKittyMaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloKittyMaster/pseuds/HelloKittyMaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohhhh I really, really, really love the books and the movies and I totally wish Beorn had more screen time, sighs. Anyway I figured I get this little idea out of my head and down on here for you all to enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beorn (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Celeb - the c is announced as a K, so Celeb is announced Keleb)<br/>(It is the elvish word for silver.)</p><p>And id like to note that I do not in anyway own the hobbit or its characters, I own nothing, except my own characters that are in this story.</p><p>This first chapter is a soft introduction and then the next one has a bit of action woot woot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early spring. The snow was almost completely melted, the birds were singing again and the leaves on the trees were budding. There was still a chill in the air and one still needed to dress warmly, but it was still spring. For her this was a great time of year. The soil had become soft enough to till and get her garden started, and soon she could start to hunt and fish again. She'd once lived in the town on the lake, lake town as it was now called. Her ancestors had hailed from the once wondrous town of Dale, which had once prospered until the fall of Erobour.</p><p>She had lived in Lake town all her life, along with her father and two younger sisters. About two winters ago a sickness came to their town, And not even two months later, she had lost her whole family. Her father had been a blacksmith and had been able to provide for the family to live comfortably enough. Her two younger sisters, who happened to be twins, had been her world. She had helped her father with raising them, and they were very well behaved children and very smart. They were only ten when the sickness had taken them, they had barely even lived and yet already their time had come to an end.</p><p>She had remained in Lake town long enough to bury her family, sell their old house and any belongings she didn't need, and set off for her father's old hunting cabin in the woods. It was at least a two day trip especially since she was carrying her supplies, yet she didn't mind. She'd never been one who prefered the hustle and bustle of the towns, she had always had an affiliation with the wilderness all around her and knew she no longer had any reason to stay in her hometown. </p><p>She sighed deeply as she looked out the window of the small cabin, this time of year always had her remembering her family. She had a cup of tea in her hand to help fight off the last of winter's chill, and was dressed in some thick wool clothing she had made herself after she had moved here. As she took another sip of her delicious camomile tea, a whine caught her attention. She put down her cup and made her way to the pile of blankets in front of the fireplace, carefully she knelt down and moved back the top blanket. There nestled in the blankets was a beautiful black wolf pup, she had found it abandoned and almost dead not too far from her home. She'd felt bad and knew she had to try to help it, so she took him home with her and had immediately placed him down in front of the fire to get him warm. She forced some fluids into him and then waited. She'd spent the whole night and most of the morning looking after him around the clock to try and help him recover, his slight whining and small movement's were a good sign.</p><p>He was small and more than likely too young to be away from its mother, her heart melted as she gently patted its small head as he whined again. He was moving somewhat and he had just slightly opened his silvery eyes, she could tell he was scared but too weak to move. But he didn't show any signs of aggression which was a good sign, he trusted her enough to know she was helping him and wasn't a threat. Slowly she leaned over and grabbed the small bowl of water she'd left near him, and was delighted when he, with her help, was able to drink some water by himself. </p><p>For most of the day she'd stuck pretty close to the small pup. Making sure that he had both food and plenty of water to help him get better. With his food she had managed to find an old calving bottle, and filled it with fresh milk to bottle feed him. The first feeding had been messy which didn't surprise her, and he had successfully gotten more milk on them than in his belly. He did much better the second time around and she'd patted herself on the back for her small victory, once he had figured out how to suckle from the bottle he became a bottomless pit. He greedily drank the whole bottle every feeding, yet she knew again this was a great sign.</p><p>Marinna once more spent the night alongside the little pup, enabling her to feed him quickly when he awoke hungry, or by keeping the fire going so he remained warm. Again she didn't mind in the slightest, she'd always loved animals and so she was glad to help this one in need. Luckily she was able to get some rest throughout the night, for the next morning she was awoken by a little pup happily nibbling on her nose and licking her face.</p><p>“ Well, look who's up” Marinna said in a soft, gentle voice as she opened her green eyes. She was greeted by a pair of silver eyes that sparkled with mischief, his tail was wagging and he excitedly barked at her, followed by a growlish, mini howl. She bursted into fits of laughter at the purely adorable way he said ‘You're up, I'm hungry’.</p><p>“ I get it. Well, come on then let's go get your breakfast.” She said as she patted his head and then got up from her nest of blankets. Her waist length black curly hair was immediately put into a braid before she headed over to her table. She filled her kettle with water and filled the pup's bottle with milk, then she put the kettle to hang in the hearth, before she sat down with the bottle in hand ready to feed him.</p><p>“ Arff. Rrrr arff.” She laughed as the pup excitedly barked and jumped at her trying to get to his bottle. </p><p>“ Calm down. It's coming but you have to let me sit down.” She said in a stern voice to which the pup listened, he immediately calmed and sat down, his little tail still wagging a mile a minute. </p><p>“ That's a good boy.” Marinna said happily as she sat down and patted his head. As a reward for his good behavior he was greeted with the sight of his bottle which he greedily began to drink. He nestled into her lap and used her body as support, while he was drinking his milk, she gently began to pet him while humming an old lullaby. </p><p>“ We need a name for you. I can't keep calling you boy can I” She said softly to the small pup, his little ears perked up as he listened and she giggled. She thought hard about a name that would suit him, something that would perfectly sum him up in a word. She didn't have to think long, for as soon as he looked up at her, she knew.</p><p>“ Celeb” He immediately stopped and looked at her, waiting and totally responding to his new name. It was his very own way of saying ‘Yes, that's my name. What do you want?’.</p><p>“ Well... That's settled, your name is Celeb.” Marinna said as he went back to his bottle. Once he was done and the day had surprisingly warmed up, she picked him up and took him outside. He took his time sniffing everything,  every rock, her garden patch, the pond, absolutely everything. She told him ‘Good boy’ when he went outside so he would learn that this was ok, in the house wasn't. He spent a good hour outside running and chasing the sticks that she'd through for him, before he started to get tired, she could tell by his staggering and he was slowing down. And so she walked over to him, picked him up, and brought him inside. By the time she made it to her bed, he was completely passed out, having spent his energy running around.</p><p> </p><p>======================================================</p><p> </p><p>By mid spring her garden had been fully tiled, her crops planted and just started to sprout, and by god had Celeb gotten big. He was at least double his size now and at least two and half months old, at least. She'd also slowly begun to introduce him to meat, since he was teething and the bones from her kills last year were a great distraction, as well as meaty fresh ones. Now that he was bigger and back in proper health, he slowly started to form his own little taritory around the house, and every few days he would venture out and make it slightly bigger.</p><p>Marinna loved having Celeb’s company, he was very aware of his surroundings and especially her emotions. He already showed signs that he was fiercely protective of her when needed. He also loved to lie completely over her feet on the end of her bed. He had even helped on her first hunt of the year. He managed to help her track down a nice buck that would keep the two of them fed for at least a month or two.</p><p>The leaves were now open and full, in bright greens and dark greens, the hay had begun to grow nicely and she was able to let out the goat and chickens. The days had warmed significantly over the last two months and she was now able to wear lighter clothing. She had gathered a nice collection of furs and hides over the winter and beginning of spring, so she could get some nice leather and fur for some simple armor when she went out hunting. </p><p>It was a project she just couldn't wait to get started on. Marinna was what most people in the town had called ‘abnormal’. Her father told her she just had so much energy, that she couldn't sit still and that's why she needed to keep busy. And she had kept busy for her whole life, only when she truly felt she'd done all there was to do, could she sit and relax. </p><p>Today was a beautiful day in which the temperature was above normal, there wasn't a cloud in sight as the sun sat high and proud in the sky. Celeb was already off outside, more than likely guarding the chickens and goat, which totally was his new pass time, while she had decided to bake. She gathered a few mixing bowls and all the ingredients she needed and proceeded to make several cakes, along with some fresh bread. The first cake she mixed up was a pound cake with lemon zest and some of the juice, the second cake was one her father taught her and happened to be a very nice honey cake. </p><p>Over the course of an hour she had two lemon pound cakes, three honey cakes, and eight loaves of bread cooling off on her large kitchen windowsill. She kept herself busy as she cleaned off her table and wiped it down with a wet rag, she then gathered her dirty dishes and took them out to the pump basin to wash. While she was distracted doing the dishes, Celeb suddenly jumped up and came up beside her with his hackles raised and head lowered in a sign of aggression. Instantly she pulled her dagger and looked around her, till her eyes landed on a patch of forest. There, in the trees was a massive black bear, larger than any she'd seen before.</p><p>He was beautiful in his own right, and yet his scars showed he was strong and powerful. She placed a hand on Celeb’s head to stop his growling, and to show the bear they weren't a threat, thanking her father for all his hunting lessons. For the next five minutes all that she could do was stare at the brown eyes that stared back into her green ones. It felt like her very soul called out to the massive bear, longing to be close to it. It was a strange feeling and one that also confused her, yet she found she just couldn't look away. And so there she sat for at least ten minutes just staring at this huge black bear, until it turned and left, disappearing back into the thick forest, like a shadow.</p><p>Once gone, it was like she could breathe again, and that time had once again started. She looked over at Celeb who actually seemed to be able to give her this ‘Are you ok?’ kind of looks.</p><p>“ Come on, lets go get a piece of cake.” Marinna said in a way to distract herself from what had just happened, for honestly she had no idea what had just transpired between herself and that bear. She'd never before experienced anything like it, so earth moving and yet so soothing all at the same time. And so with a happy bark she got up and followed Celeb into the house, to go and have a piece of cake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>======================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Over the course of several days, Marinna found herself constantly watching for a glimpse of the bear. To no avail, she hadn't seen him since. And if it wasn't for the way Celeb had acted, well she might have thought herself crazy. Luckily for her though, the weather had remained beautiful. And so she was able to tan her hides for leather, in which she would then craft into armor. She normally didn't wear much armor when out hunting, but with increased orc activities and now that bear, it could hurt to be a little more protected. </p><p>Today she was taking care of some chores that needed to be done around the yard, and in the house. While Celeb was out roaming his roost like he always did. Today she had to milk her goat, Aida. Then she needed to collect the eggs from the chicken's, and bring in some more wood. Plus she had some smoking she wanted to do, along with some sewing and knitting. She also had in mind a bed for Celeb that she wanted to make for him.</p><p>She sat her stool down by her tree stump, and tethered Aida to it. It usually took her about an hour by the time she filled her milk pail, her father having taught her it's better to take your time and do it right. This particular batch was going to be separated into a small batch of butter, and a small batch of cheese. Not only did it preserve it, but gave her more supply to stock up with. There was also a wild herd of yak that roamed the valley she resided in, and so in a few weeks, she'd be able to get some yak hair and make some wool.</p><p>Over the time that she had been there, she had managed to build up enough trust with the small herd, and they'd allowed her to give them much needed haircuts. Which in turn gave her, her wool. Another natural resource that she was able to get and stock up on, was wild honey and shed loved to make honey cakes with it. She found wild honey to be sweeter and had a better texture than farmed honey. And of course the abundance of flowers were appreciated, especially the herbal ones that she used for her tea, like camomile.</p><p>She definitely showed that she was born for solitary life, away from people and their nosy habits or their questions. She always wanted freedom and space with peace and quiet. And now she had an amazing new companion to join her, one that was loyal beyond a doubt, one that would protect and help provide for their little family, and one who loved her unconditionally. She definitely couldn't be more grateful. </p><p>Once she finished milking and letting Aida go, she moved on to gathering the eggs which never took long. As per usual Celeb helped by carrying the egg basket in his mouth, and trailed beside her at her pace. They brought everything inside and after giving him a treat, Marinna got started on churning her butter. Sighing as she sat down, rolled up her sleeves and started to churn, she couldn't help but think of how much she wished this chore could do itself. </p><p> </p><p>===============================================================</p><p> </p><p>The rest of her afternoon had gone by smoothly, and all that she wanted done had been accomplished. Now she sat just outside her door on a willow rocking chair that she made herself, and was enjoying both a hot cup of tea and a slice of her honey cake. Celeb was happily off go find a spot to bury his new bone, which he had a bad habit of doing almost every time he got a new bone. As she gently rocked in the chair while taking small bites of her cake, she watched the first of the fireflies appear and the last bit of the sun's colorful rays as it finally set.</p><p>She loved this time of night, where it wasn't too dark it was still light enough to see. Yet it was still warm enough to stay out in just a sweater. She had on one of her hand knitted sweaters and a simple yet warm pair of wool-lined pants. Not too hot yet not cold either . She was seated in the rocking chair with one leg drawn up under the other and supporting her plate at the same time, while she held her cup with one hand and used the other to eat. It was one of her favorite things to do to help her relax before bed, and allowed Celeb to let out the last of his energy. </p><p>Tonight though as she sat there, was not like any other. Once more, probably when she was about half way through her slice of cake, she got this odd feeling of being watched. And so for the next minute she looked around until she discovered the source. There it was, it was back. About twenty yards away from her, a lot closer than before, there stood the massive black bear. He had his head raised in the air as he took large sniffs of the air. It was then she guessed that it was the sweet smell of her honey cake that must have been attracting the bear. And so after having mustered up the courage she stood up, and walked forward very slowly a few feet. She then crouched down and set down her plate with the last of her cake.</p><p>“It's my homemade honey cake. I'm sure you'll like it.” Marinna said to the bear once she had stood up. And so just like that she turned around and made her way to her small but cosy home, Celeb right behind her. And with one final look at the bear, she shut her door and proceeded to get ready for bed.</p><p> </p><p>===============================================================</p><p> </p><p>The next morning when she had woken up, she immediately went and checked out the plate. And was very happy when she saw that the bear had in fact eaten the honey cake. She picked up her plate and brought it back inside with her. She placed it in the wash basin and then got started on a hot kettle for some tea. Since she was in a rather cheerful mood she decided to go with a vanilla and cinnamon tea, which on a slightly chilly spring morning, was just right.</p><p>Today was her supply run that she took twice a year, where sne gathered certain goods to sell, and bought any items they needed that she couldn't obtain otherwise. She packed her cart with all she needed to bring, and as she set up Celeb with food and water, she explained to him she'd be back. Once her cart was loaded and she was ready to go, Marinna locked up a d then let out a piercing whistle. Within a moment a very stocky mountain pony came bounding through the trees and pranced his way over to her. He was a six year old gelding, his coat was a dusky grey and was very stocky, perfect for pulling carts. She owned him but he was such a free spirit, that he prefered to run loose, but always remaining close to the cabin especially at night.</p><p>She harnessed him up and got him hooked up to the cart, with one final look at her inventory she climbed on and was off. By foot Lake town was about a two day trip, with Eryn it took about six hours, since it was a lot safer to take the road. She had set Eryn to a decent pace, not wanting to put any stress onto the older pony. She didn't really enjoy these trips to Lake town, even though it was necessary to do so. Which is why she made the trip twice a year, only when she truly needed to, did she go.</p><p>As they moved along through the forest with the birds singing and insects chirping, the very soft beautiful melody of an elvish song echoed through the trees as Marinna sang. It was from the only remaining memory she had of her mother, who passed away when she had her younger sisters. It spoke of their love of trees and the starlight and all things good. It was truly a beautiful song, and was something else to get to experience it.</p><p>Her younger sisters had adored her singing, yet for a few months after their passing, she found she was unable to even squeeze out a single note. But now she didn't mind so much, she found it was a soothing way to pass the time. And even Celeb seemed to love her singing. So over the two month's that she had him, she definitely noticed that she had begun to sing a lot more. She guessed that it was probably due to the fact that she found some enjoyment by having brought Celeb some peace. </p><p>When she had stumbled across him when he had been almost frozen solid, and completely starved and left to die. She had a feeling that he was sent to her from the Valar, she'd lost everyone, her whole family. And when she had gotten to a low place, there he was. It was like they were meant to have come together. Now Eryn was a different story. She had been living at the cabin for about three months, when one morning she went to go feed her goat and there he was. He was just standing outside his door, and continued to do so for about two weeks till she finally gave in and just agreed, she now owned a free range horse. After she had gotten to know him and his old snarky attitude, she named him Eryn. Which suited him perfectly. </p><p>And so, with a happy tune and a steady pace, her and Eryn were making great time on their way to Lake town. Marinna sighed deeply as she knew she had to stop in and see her Aunt Navine. She was her late father's sister, and just like her visits to town, she limited her time that she spent there. Her Aunt was a nice kinda plum woman, yet had a bad habit of always trying to talk her into marrying someone. Which she had no interest in. Unlike her, her Aunt had married at 14 and had popped out her first kid, out of five, at the age of 16. Nope, not Marinna, she was perfectly content with living just by herself and her newly acquired wolf pup companion. </p><p>It would take someone truly special and totally amazing to even get her interest. She was happy where she was and with her life. She was still suffering from the loss of her whole family, and she knew that she was a little bit broken. But she also knew the wait would be worth it, for if she took her time, then she wouldn't suffer from any regrets afterwards. Her father had taught her patience was a virtue, and that rushing things was never a good idea. And so that had definitely been an aspect of her life she was willing to not rush and to allow itself to take its course</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here is chapter 3, also I edited the second one as well. sorry this took so long I have a massive abscesses in my jaw and I was doing some spring cleaning. hope you guys enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>================================================================</p><p> </p><p>Marinna made good time on her trip, having not been bothered by orcs while she traveled. She arrived at her Aunt's house just before noon. Eryn was stabled at the ferriers, which suited him fine since he wasn't fond of swimming. She knocked loudly on the door and didn't have long to wait till one of her cousins opened up the door.</p><p>“ Hey Mom, Marinna’s here.” Yelled one of the eldest of the five. His name was Cenric and he was the older twin to Estrun. They both had chocolate brown hair and green eyes. They shared a hug as she stepped into the large dwelling. </p><p>“Hey Cenric, how have you been?” Marinna asked once they parted. </p><p>“ I have fared well, cousin. And yourself, how have you been since we last saw you?” Cenric said as they made their way further into the house and upstairs. </p><p>“ I have been quite well, thank you for asking.” She said as they reached the top and she had her legs attacked by the youngest, a little girl named Estel. She was Marinna’s favorite cousin and she was absolutely adorable. She had a rather dark dirty blondish colored hair, a splash of freckles across her nose and dark green eyes. She was going on eleven this summer.</p><p>“And how is my little Estel?” She asked as she picked her up for a large hug.</p><p>“ I am well. I was hoping you would come visit us soon. And look, here you are!” Estel exclaimed excitedly as wrapped her arms snuggly around Marinna’s neck, as they then proceeded to head into the main seating area.</p><p>“Marinna!” Came the happy greeting from her plump Aunt.</p><p>“ Aunt Navine, you look well.” She replied as she placed down Estel so she could give her Aunt a hug. Her uncle, well her Aunt's husband Thengel, was the next to get hp and greet her. Followed by the last two of her cousins, both happening to be the middle children out of the five. There was Aldor, the older ofthe two and he happened to be a little hunter in the making. He was excellent with a bow and was a great tracker and he was only thirteen years old. And then lastly there was Brunhild, she was extremely shy and quiet, and spent most of her time reading. </p><p>“And well I am. How are you, it's been so long. Are you eating enough? you look thin. Have you found yourself a husband? ” Her Aunt bombarded her with questions as soon as Marinna sat down.</p><p>“I am well Aunty, and yes it has been a while hasn't it. Yes I have been eating enough, I take proper care of myself. And we Already discussed this, I don't need a husband. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” She sighed as she answered her Aunts questions. This is why she rarely visited, she hated being bugged about finding a good husband. </p><p>“ Come now darling, let Marinna relax and enjoy her visit” Her uncle Thengel said to her aunt, and placed a large hand on top of her smaller one.</p><p>“pfffftttt. Fine, but the next time I see you Marinna, I want results.” Came her aunt's response,  which was the closest they would come to her conceding. </p><p>Marinna spent almost a good portion of her afternoon at her Aunt's house. They talked about all that had transpired in the town since she last visited, and she got caught up on the latest who married who, and who was still available. She helped her Aunt and cousins with making lunch and joined them, all before she made her goodbyes and left once more.</p><p>She managed to get a decent price on her furs this year, and she had sold pretty much everything she had no need of. The goods she didn't sell she was able to trade for other supplies that she just so happened to need. She was able to get some new rolls of material, new fishing hooks and nets, new knives, various jars for pickling and she was even able to get a decent amount of feed for her chicken's.</p><p>By the time she had gotten back to Eryn and her cart, it was close to supper time. As quickly and efficiently as possible she loaded everything up and then started off for home. With the light fading her anxiousness to get home grew. It was dangerous enough to travel the roads during the day, it was even more so to traverse them at night.</p><p>===============================================================</p><p>It was pitch black out now. The birds were silent and the crickets had come out to sing instead. She was roughly about less than a quarter mile from home, and so far had no trouble as she and Eryn steadily moved along. She had turned to silently humming to herself in order to remain calm and help keep her anxiety from getting out of control. </p><p>As she came around a large bend in the road about twenty minutes later, and her small home came into sight she could immediately feel relief flood her body. All her tension just seemed to wash away as she smiled in thought of her companion and her bed. Suddenly loud piercing screams were heard echoing across the valley, and caused Eryn to spook. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she urged him on towards the house as a mighty roar followed the screams. What dver was out there obviously meant business and wasn't happy in the slightest. And she knew she wasn't going to get involved.</p><p>With lightning fast reflexes she jumped down from the cart before it came to a stop. She unhooked Eryn and safely placed him in the small barn. She secured her cart and supplies and then quickly made her way into the safety of her home. She was greeted by a very happy Celeb,  who had instantly bombarded her with kisses and was excitedly jumping around with little barks and woofs.</p><p>She spent about almost an hour just listening to the echoing sounds of orcs dying, and the angry roars of an unknown animal. She had goosebumps and was absolutely terrified. It wasn't something she normally heard and it sounded pretty close to her home. The last thing she needed was to be discovered by a pack of orcs. That night as she lay in bed, she had Celeb come up and lay down with her, it was the only way she felt safe enough to be able to fall asleep. </p><p> </p><p>===================================================================</p><p> </p><p>She woke up restless and still tired the next morning, having had a rough sleep. The sounds had preceded well into the night and had even led to nightmares. With a loud yawn she got up out of the bed and made her way to the fireplace, to restart the fire and get rid of some of the dampness in the house.</p><p>She got the fire going and placed a kettle above it to warm for a cup of tea. While the water was heating up she went and got dressed in something comfortable and warm. She was going to have to unload the cart as soon as she was done with her tea, and she didn't want to be cold while doing so. Once dressed and Celeb was fed, Marinna fixed a cup of camomile tea and then went and looked out her kitchen window. </p><p>There was definitely a chill still in the air, and steam was rising from the small pond. Eryn had made his way out of the barn and made his way out into the field to graze. Calm and order was restored to the valley, and it seemed like the horrible noises from last night never happened. She enjoyed her quiet moments like this, just being able to look out at the beautiful scenery and watching all the nature around her was rather relaxing. It was one of her favorite things to do. </p><p>Once she had done her tea the sun had fully risen. So with Celeb hot on her heels she ventured outside and began to unload all the supplies from her cart. Celeb immediately raced off and began to remake his scent marks around the property, before he made sure that all the livestock was accounted for. Eryn snorted and shook his head as the wolf excitedly bounded by and disrupted his grazing. </p><p>Today was definitely going to warm up into a nice sunny day. After an hour of unloading and bringing in her supplies, the temperature had already gone up at least ten degrees. And so after having removed her sweater she grabbed a book, which she sat down on her chair, and went to take care of the goat and chickens. She opened up the small barn door and allowed the goat to go and head out towards Eryn to graze as well. She fed the chickens and collected the eggs all while she happily hummed to herself. </p><p>Once collected and put away, Marinna was about to sit down and read her book when a bark from Celeb caught her attention. She stood and looked around trying to spot him but with no luck. She called to him and started off in the direction of his responding bark. Her heart pounded in her chest, he had sounded panicked and urgent as he barked for her. It made her worry. She tore through the bush, pushing past shrubs and low hanging branches, all of which were scratching at her and getting caught in her hair.</p><p>“Celeb” She called out again as she drew closer, her adrenaline pumping and surging her forwards. She'd never been more scared in her life. She couldn't lose him when she had only just gotten him. Finally she crashed into a cleaning and frantically looked around till her eyes landed on him. He was fine and unharmed, but the large body lying motionless on the forest floor wasn't. </p><p>The person had large gashes and cuts all over and was bleeding profusely. Celeb looked back over at her and whined, without further encouragement she immediately jumped into action. She raced back and grabbed both her sled and Eryn. She normally would use her sled for wood, but this would suffice in helping her move the massive body. With Celeb’s help she was able to roll them onto the sled and their back at the same time. </p><p>It was a man, a very large man. He was wild and rugged looking, yet handsome in his own right. Well at least she thought so. His shoulders were broad as well as his chest. His mane of hair continued in a trail down his back and dusted his chest and stomach as well. But even with how handsome he was, he was currently injured and she needed to stop the bleeding. And so she rushed him to her home and with a lot of struggling on her part, she managed to get him up and into her bed.</p><p>She had a bucket filled with the rest of the hot water from her kettle. Along with a washcloth she began to clean off the blood and dirt to get a better look at what she had to deal with. He had deep wounds across his back and chest, and some minor ones on his arms and legs. Once she had them clean and disinfected, she then delicately placed a homemade salve in the larger wounds before she bandaged them.</p><p>Once he had been taken care of and cleaned up, she covered him up with her blankets and then cleaned up. She bunched up the bloody sheets and put them with the laundry to be washed. With another kettle on to boil, she busied herself with making a late lunch, technically an early supper. With all the excitement of the day and previous night, she was already exhausted. She would definitely be calling it an early night tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry it took a while to post, but my tablet died and I have also been dealing with an abscessed tooth. But here it is the next installment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She'd definitely called it an early night. She finished cooking up a late lunch, quickly washed out the bloody sheets and her other dirty clothing and hung it all up to dry. She managed to do all the major chores all before supper time. Once things were taken care of and her animals all secured, she set herself up on a spot in front of the hearth along with Celeb and tuckered down for some much needed sleep.</p><p>She had woken a few times that night in order to keep an eye on her injured guest. At one point she had even had to rechange the bandages because he bled through them. She once more had a few nightmares that night as well, all leading into her being once again exhausted the next morning. The sun had barely even risen and its light was dim, yet she knew there would be no more sleep for her.</p><p>She stood up and let out a loud yawn as she stretched. Once her nest of blankets that she and Celeb had used to sleep on were picked up and put back where they belonged, she proceeded to fill a kettle for some tea. As she restarted the fire in the hearth, she made a note to get more wood started for the rest of spring and for the upcoming winter. </p><p>She placed the kettle on the spit and then fixed her cup for her tea. At the same time she grabbed Celeb’s food bowl and filled it with some fresh meat and a bone, before she placed it in his spot. He gave a happy bark before he started in on his breakfast, which in turn put a large smile on her face. As she turned back to check on the kettle, an angered high pitch scream echoed throughout the valley, and caused her and Celeb to both freeze and listen.</p><p>Marinna held her breath for the next few seconds, petrified that they could find her home. As a second loud screech sounded only a lot closer this time, she bolted into action. She may have not been a fighter, but she was a skilled hunter, and this was her home and she'd died protecting it and those she cared for. She hurriedly and without much thought, ran into her room and quickly changed into her hunting gear. It was an old and worn leather suit of armour, still it would give her some protection. She then grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows, before she hurriedly made her way to the hidden back door to her small home.</p><p>As she slunk her way out back she could hear them, a small group probably a small scouting party of orcs. Quietly she climbed the small tree and made her way onto the roof of her home, it'd make an excellent vantage point for her. She pulled out an arrow and readyed her bow as she took a second to scout them out, there were four of them and they were definitely coming to her home. Without thought and without any regards to her own health, she quickly sat up on her knees, aimed and fired her first arrow. As it sailed through the air, she quickly laid down again to remain hidden, she was happily greeted with the sound of a dying orc, and three confused ones. She had hit her mark, she inched her head up to see where the others were before she once more notched an arrow, sat up and fired again.</p><p>About half an hour later all four orcs had been successfully dispatched, she had managed to snipe three of them, only for the fourth to find her and had immediately headed for the trees. She knew if she allowed it to get away others would follow, so she jumped down and chased after the fleeing orc. She had not only cashed it down and killed it, but had also taken an arrow to her left thigh. She easily pulled it out and then spent the next two hours gathering the four she killed and the pieces of orcs that were not far from where Celeb had found her injured guest, and then burned them in a dug out pit. She'd properly come and bury whatever was left once it all burned.</p><p>She'd staggered back into her small home where she was greeted by a worried yet happy Celeb, he whined as he smelt the blood on her leg and followed her to her chair where she sat down. A large hiss left her as the leather tightened and pulled at her wound, carefully she took her dagger and cut the leather at the seam all the way down and free’d her leg with a relief filled sighed.</p><p>She quickly picked up one of sheets she had sat by the door to be put away, and used it to both apply pressure to the wound and to help clean up the blood. From beside her Celeb let out another whine, he had rested his head on her good leg trying to offer her comfort and support. She gratefully patted his head before she tightly wrapped up her leg, held onto the sheet to keep her wound covered and then stood to retrieve her salve and bandages. </p><p>Painfully and slowly with a few well said curse words, Marinna made her way to the cupboard where she kept her medical supplies. She placed the sewing kit in her mouth, then grabbed the salve and bandages, before she closed the cupboard. She then made the painful walk back to her chair, grateful to be seated and off her leg once more. She placed her items on the floor and then grabbed the sewing kit from her mouth, she peeled back the sheet and saw the bleeding had stopped mostly. She bunched up a clean portion and dipped it in her bucket of water, then delicately cleaned up her wound. Once clean she put the sheet down, and then proceeded to stitch the wound. Twenty minutes later she cut the thread, and then bandaged up her leg after she had placed some salve on it to keep away infections.  </p><p>Once all that was done she cleaned up and then set the kettle up for a cup of tea. Then she made her way to her room to both get something else to wear and to check up on her injured guest. He was still in bed, although he'd obviously moved, and the blankets no longer covered him as they had previously done. She slowly approached the bed and sat down to check his own wounds. She removed the old bandages and then used the rag in the bucket beside the bed to clean them. His wounds were already starting to heal nicely,  the skin was now pink and restiching itself back together and would most likely not leave any scars. Once she applied some salve she rebandaged his wounds and then once again covered him up.</p><p>She then made her way over to her wardrobe to grab some clean clothing. By now both her leg and her head began to throb, she was in pain and wanted nothing more than to get into clean warm clothing and sleep. After she grabbed what she wanted and shut the wardrobe,  she went to turn to leave only to be stopped by a deep gruff voice.</p><p>“What happened to your leg?” The question had literally come from out of nowhere and had startled her enough that she almost dropped her clothing. She whipped around and stared at him with large green eye's that shined with both pain and curiosity. </p><p>“ An orc arrow. Were you the one that killed all those orcs?” She asked in response after she answered his question. His brown almost golden tinted eyes bore deeply into her own, and seemed so familiar to her, yet she didn't know why.</p><p>“Yes.” Came his simple answer. She knew instinctively not to pry, and so left it at that.</p><p>“Well, My name is Marinna. This is my home and you are safe here, but you need more rest, so please, I encourage you to go back to sleep. If you can.” She said as she made her way back over to the bed.</p><p>“mmmmhm, Beorn.” He said before closing his eyes and going back to sleep. Marinna stood there for a moment just staring at him, his voice had definitely suited him and his large size. He really was beautiful in his own way, and she had a feeling that he was a kind person. With a heavy sigh she left him to sleep and made her way out of her bedroom to go change and to make something to eat.</p><p>=================================================</p><p>Two days had passed since her skirmish with the small orc party, her leg was healing nicely and her guest was now awake for a few hours of the day. He'd lost a lot of blood and with the injuries he sustained, his body needed time to recover, and so he needed lots of rest. He never spoke much while he was awake, but he always listened as she rambled on about this or that.</p><p>She found that her favorite new thing to do was to cook for him while he was awake. She always loved to cook for people and took joy in seeing their enjoyment of her food. And although he was injured, he still retained a healthy appetite. She quickly discovered that he was extremely fond of her honey cake, and so over the last two days, every time he ate, he always had a slice of honey cake. He also seemed to like her fresh bread that she made, which pleased her a lot more than she expected it to.</p><p>Celeb was a whole new story. Beorn and Celeb actually got along very well, the young wolf pup seeking his attention any time he was awake. She swore she heard the two of them pretty much having a conversation yesterday while she made supper. As her leg felt more and more better, she had begun to get back to her normal routine,  and so it helped to have Celeb give her an extra hand by keeping an eye on him while she was out doing chores.</p><p>Today was a large stepping stone, today found her patient up and outside sitting in her chair. He had almost ran out of breath by the time he got out the door, but was still pleased to be outside in the sun. He was currently wearing one of her father's old pair of slacks, as he seemed to just soak up the sun, like a sponge. Celeb was happily chewing one of his bones not too far from him, and in line of sight of Eryn and Aida as they grazed. Marinna was busy with cleaning out the small barn, and laying down fresh straw, as well as collecting the eggs. Once she was done with that she had to  milk Aida and store her cheese, then weed out her garden.</p><p>As she was cleaning out the barn, Marinna began to sing an old drinking song her father had taught her. She was in a wonderful mode now that the days were less damp and cool, and more warm and humid. As well as the fact her leg was no longer bothering her, and she was able to put full pressure onto it. As she sang, Beorn sat in her willow rocking chair with his head back, eyes closed and a smile on his face as he listened to her. He was relaxed and wasn't in too much pain, he knew his strength would return to him in another day or so, and he'd be able to head home.</p><p>He was truly grateful to Marinna. She didn't have to help him, yet she did. It had been the first thing he'd learned about her, she was truly kind and didn't expect anything in return for said kindness. He had also learned that she was a great cook and that he was extremely fond of her honey cakes. They were as good as his own, better even with that nice hint of lavender she put in it. Yes, he had come to trust her these past few days, and he knew he could trust her that she was a person worth knowing.</p><p>By lunchtime Marinna had finished up the barn and had just finished milking Aida. She along with Beorn and Celeb made their way inside, she went to put the pail of milk on her counter while he sat down at her table. Celeb was happy to lay down beside him. She filled her kettle and set in on the spit, then took out a large portion of salted venison to portion off a piece for lunch. She cut off two large pieces one of which she placed in Celeb’s bowl, the other she set about cutting up for a quick stew.</p><p>“How long have you been here?” Beorn asked her as his eyes followed her every move, as she set about fixing up the stew.</p><p>“ Well, almost three winters. My daddy left me this cabin, and after he and my sisters passed away I came out here.” Marinna said as she had moved on to chopping vegetables. </p><p>“ What about yourself, where's your home?” She asked him in return, this time he surprised her by actually answering her.</p><p>“My home is on the other side of the valley, but I protect the whole valley. There is nothing more that I hate than orc’s.” He said as he had gestured in the direction of where his own home was stead.</p><p>“ That far, by the valar! If I didn't find you, you could have….” She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. She didn't want to think about what could have happened if she didn't find him.</p><p>“ To which I am extremely grateful for….. Thank you.” he said a moment later, almost in a way, which seemed like he never really had to thank someone else before. The two of them chatted while the<br/>
stew cooked, and while they ate. Afterwards she redressed his wounds before he went to rest for a few more hours. In the meantime Marinna kept herself busy with her chores for the rest of the afternoon</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well heres the next chapter.  I also have some meanings of the names and the translation of the song for you guys. I also need to state I do not own the song or anything besides my own original characters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Animals:</p><p> </p><p>Celeb - (pronounced Keleb) means silver</p><p>Eryn - means woods or forest</p><p>Arrn - means storm</p><p>Sy'Athil - means wild bane.</p><p> </p><p>Family:</p><p>Cenric - means keen power</p><p>Estrun - means secret grace</p><p>Aldor - means Cheif</p><p>Brunhild - means brown battle</p><p>Estel - means hope</p><p>Thengel - means lord</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>English lyrics to the song Marinna sings.</p><p> </p><p>The Passing of the Elves:</p><p>Snow white!  Snow white!  O Lady clear!<br/>O Queen beyond the Western seas!<br/>O Light to us that wander there<br/>Amid the world of woven trees!</p><p>Gilthoneil!  O Elbereth!<br/>Clear are the eyes and bright is breath,<br/>Snow white! Snow white! We sing to thee<br/>In a far land beyond the sea!</p><p>O stars that in the sunless year<br/>With shining hand by thee were sown,<br/>In windy fields now bright and clear<br/>We see your silvery blossom blown!</p><p>O Elbereth Gilthoneil!<br/>We still remember,  we who dwell<br/>In this far land beneath the trees,<br/>Thy starlight on the Western seas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In days that followed Marinna had her hands busy. Summer was quickly approaching and so she had more chores to do during the day, and within days the yak herd would be arriving. Beorn had been right and within a day or two had regained his strength. His wounds no longer needed to be bandaged or looked at, they were almost fully healed. He had even begun to help her with some of her chores to keep busy, all the while they had continued to converse and they had formed a friendship. When he had left to go back home, she was both happy and sad at the same time, but they had both agreed to visit each other which had made her feel a bit better.</p><p>That had been two days ago now, and even though she no longer had human company, she knew she wasn't alone. Today was already proving that it was the start of summer, for as she fixed herself her morning cup of tea, she was already feeling the heat. Poor Celeb was panting away as he laid on the cool floor to escape the heat, as she fanned herself with her hand a bellow sounded out. They were here, the small yak herd had arrived. Celeb jumped up at the sound, he'd never heard this sound before and so he'd instantly became curious. Marinna placed down her cup of tea, and with Celeb hot on her heels, she left her home to go introduce him to the herd.</p><p>This particular herd happened to be led by a very tenacious older female, she was well aged and bore some old scars that showed she'd been through a lot. She was also one of two out of the herd that was a beautiful golden brown color, the other happened to be one of the newest additions to the herd. It wasn't a big herd, maybe numbering fifteen, due to four new calfs. As usual the older female walked out from the herd and slowly approached Marinna and Celeb, she was obviously nervous seeing as how wolves were a threat to them normally. </p><p>The closer she got the more bigger she became, and as a result Celeb laid down as a sign he wasn't a threat. He was nervous yet still very curious,  he'd never before seen such a massive creature so up close and personal. Unlike the other adult females in the herd, the matriarch happened to be abnormally larger, almost the size of a large bull. She was six and a half feet tall at the shoulders and was probably close to maybe a tone and a half in weight. Marinna had named her Sy’Athil, which she thought suited her nicely. The massive bovine came to a stoop about a foot in front of them as a large breath of hot air blew over them as she let out a breath of air, before she shook her large head. </p><p>“Hey old girl.” Marinna said as she took a step forward and began to run her hand along her shaggy head and give her attention. The large bovine lowered and pushed her head more firmly into her hands, clearly enjoying the attention. </p><p>“This is Celeb. He is my newest addition to my little family.” She said as she continued to pet her.</p><p>“ You don't have to worry about him, he won't harm the herd. But he will offer protection if needed.” She said to which the bovine snorted and then took a few steps till she was in front of Celeb. She lowered her large head till they were almost nose to nose, then they smelt each other. After a moment or so, Celeb tentatively gave her muzzle a soft lick, a sign of affection that was welcomed and solidified him with the herd. She had accepted him which had Marinna smiling like a fool, yet she didn't mind. </p><p>The rest of the morning was spent with greetings from the adults and introductions from the excited calfs. Celeb was happy with his newly acquired roll of guardian for them, since it allowed the adults free time to graze as they pleased. The heat had begun to rise as the sun continued to shine, unhindered by clouds. And so after fixing up a light lunch, Marinna gathered her supplies to give them their small, but yet helpful hair cuts. She started with Sy’Athil first, then she would move on to the rest. With a pair of old sheers and a good sized sack, Marinna painstakingly spent the next several hours clipping away.</p><p>She had barely managed to fully sheer six of the large females by the time it started to grow dark, she tied off her four large sacks and carried them into the house to store. She then gave the animals in the barn their feed and locked it up for the night. Right as she made it to the door, Marinna took note of the fact that Celeb was not by her side, so she turned and was met by the sight of him sitting in the middle of the herd guarding the calfs. With a smile on her face she finished making her way inside to make some supper as the night continued to blanket the world in a sheet of darkness. </p><p>========================================================================</p><p>The next morning when she had woken up to make herself her cup of tea, she looked out at the herd and happily watched as Celeb was cuddled by two of the calfs. He gave them sloppy wet kisses as they slowly began to wake up, one of the adult females looked up and snorted in an amused manner before she resumed her grazing. Today she had more clipping to do, having only clipped six of the adults yesterday, and so she had five more to get done before she could start to utilize the woolly hair.</p><p>while her tea seeped she busied herself with getting some meat in a bowl for Celeb to have for breakfast, then she set about getting her own breakfast. She'd keep it simple and light with a nice slice of honey cake, which in turn made her think of Beorn and made her smile in fondness at the memory of him enjoying her honey cake. She also took note of her meat supply, which was depleted quite a bit and she figured that in a day or so she would have to go hunting. With her tea now steeped and her plate balanced on Celeb’s food bowl she made her way outside to her favorite chair, and then set his dish down and called him to come eat. He had answered with a happy bark before he bounded over and happily began to tuck into his meal. Marinna smiled at him before she herself began to eat her slice of honey cake. </p><p>It didn't take long for the sun to fully rise and for the day to start getting hot, summer was definitely here that was for sure. Once her snd Celeb had eaten their breakfast, she picked up their dishes and brought them inside to her washbasin. Today being so hot she chose to wear a light pair of cream colored pants, the same style and make like the elves wore, and topped it with a white shirt that she tucked into the pants, before she put on her leather boots. She grabbed her sheers and half a dozen empty sacks, before she made her way outside and over to the yak herd. She was definitely going to get an early start to try and beat the heat of the day, seeing as how it was still comfortable at this moment. </p><p>Marinna approached one of the smaller females, one that she referred to as Arrn, she was still young but yet now held more of a relaxed nature now that she was getting older and was due to have her first calf next year. She'd greeted her and patted her head affectionately before she began to give her a much needed haircut. As she worked away under the rays of the sun, bugs and birds chirping and singing filled the valley, the trees swayed in the warm gentle breeze and butterflies and bees buzzed about collecting fresh sweet nectar from the flowers. She began to sing. </p><p>“ Fanuilos heryn aglar<br/>
Rin athar annun-aearath,<br/>
Calad ammen I reniar<br/>
Mi ‘aladhremmin ennorath!</p><p>  A Elbereth Gilthoneil!<br/>
I chun athul lin miriel,<br/>
Fanuilos le linnathon<br/>
Ne ndor haer thar I aearon.</p><p>  A elin na gaim eglerib<br/>
Ned in ben-anor trerennin<br/>
Si silivrin ne pherth ‘waewib<br/>
Cenim lyth thilyn thuiennin.</p><p>  A Elbereth Gilthoneil!<br/>
Men echenim si derthiel<br/>
Ne chaered hen nu ‘aladhath,<br/>
Ngilith or annun-aearath. ” </p><p>She loved this song, for it was one of a few her mother had sang to her when she was little, before she passed away. By the time she had finished clipping the last of the adults, it was well past lunchtime. She used her sleeve to wipe the sweat from her face, before she tied up her sacks and then carried them to the house. As she walked she had to dodge Celeb and the calfs, for he was currently entertaining them with a game of tag of sorts.</p><p>While she washed up before she got started on a late lunch, she went through what chores she had left to do in her head. She still had to milk Aida, brush down Eryn, clean out the small barn, and then get the wool ready to wash before she started working with it. All in all she had a busy day today, and it was only mid-day. And so Marinna got started on a nice quick lunch, some sandwiches made with some cold roasted meat left over from yesterday and some butter. The rest of the roast she sliced up into nice sized pieces for Celeb, it'd be a nice lunch for the both of them. Once she poured herself a cup of milk, she grabbed their lunch and went out to her chair, she placed down Celeb’s dish and then picked up her plate before she called him to come eat.</p><p>After her lunch Marinna jumped right into her chores, starting with milking Aida. Once that was done, she got her brushes, as well as a bucket of warm soapy water and then made her way out into the field where Eryn was grazing. She hummed to herself as she brushed him to get off the dry dirt, before she started to wash him. By the time Eryn was clean about an hour had passed, she dumped out the last of the water, before she made her way back to the barn. She placed all her things away in their spot, then she got started on cleaning out the small barn. She never minded this chore, the old manure and hay, along with certain scraps contributed as compost for her garden, which was growing quite nicely. </p><p>This was usually one of her longer chores, minus getting her fire wood for the winter. By the time she had finally finished cleaning and then replacing the old hay with new hay along with their feed, she had to gather all the animals to get them settled in for the night. Aida and Eryn were the easiest to get into the barn, the chickens always needed a bribe with some feed. Once they were all in the barn and secured, she shut and locked up the barn then made her way to the house. She was going to make something to eat, relax with a good book and then get ready for bed. Tomorrow she'd be able to lay out the wool to dry, and do some relaxing work in her garden and maybe go for a hunt, or at least set some traps</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, today In order to distract myself,  I managed to write another chapter.  So here you guys go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>The next morning she awoke earlier than normal. She wanted to both get an early start to setting some traps, but to do so so before the heat of the day. She dressed quickly in her newly made leather armor. She'd been able to get it finished sooner with a bit of help from Beorn. She grabbed her bow and quiver, along with her dagger and hunting knife, her pack, and then went to go make some tea.</p><p>She filled her kettle and then placed it over the fire, then she set down her pack, and then began to gather supplies she'd need for her hunting trip. She packed some medical supplies, some dried meat roughly enough to last her a day or two if needed, two loaves of bread and a loaf of her honey cake. She also packed a small metal kettle and a small metal pot and pan.</p><p>Normally over the past four months, Marinna had gotten used to bringing Celeb along with her. Yet this time she decided that he'd be better off staying with the herd, and to watch the house. While she was out. She left him a good portion of meat to last a day or two, he knew where it was hidden. Then she set off making her way quickly through the field, before she disappeared into the forest as Celeb watched with a worried whine.</p><p>The sun had yet to rise and the morning was cool, the breeze was gentle as it blew through the trees. Early morning birds had already woken and slowly began to sing their songs, yet Marinna moved silently as she trekked through the forest. About a quarter of a mile from the house, slightly northwest she set her first trap. An hour into the trip she was now setting up the second trap, roughly over half a mile out, and more to the east. All in all she set ten traps in a fan formation, about a half mile to a mile out from her house.</p><p>By the time Marinna set up the last trap it was already mid day,  meaning it was time to take a break and eat some lunch. She used some of the dried meat and a couple slices of bread and she had a sandwich, she also took this time to drink heavily from her canteen, there was a nice stream about a half mile from where she sat that she could refill it. She was setted onan old fallen tree, yet sufficed as a good sturdy seat. She took her time while she ate in order to allow herself to rest.</p><p>After a half hour she was done and everything repacked, then she was off once again. She was able to make good time reaching the stream, and stopped long enough to fill her canteen. From there she was able to pick up the trail of a buck, and so the hunt was on. She followed after it deeper into the valley, over rocks, around trees and through another creek. Two hours into her chase and see finally got a glimpse of her prey. A young buck probably around three years, and about two-hundred fifty pounds. This was a kill that she'd been looking for, one that would feed them for about two to three months.</p><p>Quietly and carefully she got into position and aimed, with a deep breath, she released the arrow and watched as it hit its target. It wasn't a kill shot but it was a fatal wound, she now just had to follow it till it died. She stood up and went to find a safe spot to climb down the ridge, only to slip on the grass and fall down it instead. She hit a few branches on the way down, one of the impacts snapped her leg with a brutal scream, all before she hit the ground. Hard.</p><p>It both knocked the breath right out of her, but also knocked her unconscious as well. As she laid at the bottom of the ridge, unconscious and bleeding, her leg grotesquely bent at an odd angle, the forest seemed to stop. The birds stopped singing,  insects stopped chirping, and even the breeze seemed to vanish. Time seemed to come to a stop, yet at the same time the world continued to go on as if nothing ever happened. </p><p>========================================================================================================</p><p>Hours passed by as she laid there unconscious and bleeding. A couple of times she came too for a few moments, long enough to remember she was injured, then she would again lose consciousness. </p><p>The sun had begun to set and completely went behind the horizon as the moon took its place. Stars lit up the night along with the light of the moon. Wolves howled off in the distance and crickets chirped from all around her, the night was cool and still. Something could be heard in the distance eating, as grotesque sounds of chewing,  ripping and the snapping of bones echoed throughout the valley. It was most likely eating the deer she'd been after. </p><p>As Marinna laid alone, cold, unconscious and injured. Celeb waited at home, he was with the herd still and surprisingly it was Arrn Who was trying to keep him calm and comforted as he worried. Every few minutes he'd let out a whine before he sat up, paced and then laid back down. He could sense that something was wrong, yet didn't know what and he knew he couldn't leave the herd.</p><p>====================================================================================================</p><p>Come morning she was still where she had fallen, by the time she regained consciousness the sun had already risen, and the birds were already singing. She'd been brought to by the sound of what she assumed was thunder, approaching at a quick pace and getting louder as it grew closer. She desperately tried to move, to get away from what she assumed was a threat, only to let out another loud scream as her leg had pure white hot pain shoot through it.</p><p>White spots clouded her vision as she gritted her teeth. She jumped at the sound of the foliage crashing around her as large creatures bounded into sight. The sound of footsteps accompanied a shadowy figure as they slowly approached her, while she rapidly blinked her eyes trying to get her vision back. </p><p>“Are you alright?” They asked in a crackled voice, obviously it was someone much older. Slowly as she continued to blink rapidly,  her vision started to clear up.</p><p>“I can't move....My leg is broken.” She said as she again hissed in pain, before looking at the person crouched in front of her. It was definitely an elderly man. He had a bushy beard, had brown happy eyes with crows feet in the corners, and was dressed in old earthen brown colored robes. </p><p>“Ohhh myyy…..Well we definitely can't just leave you now, can we.” He said before he moved forward, picked her up, being mindful of her leg, then walked her over to his sled. She gave the massive rabbits a second look after she initially saw them. She had never before seen such big rabbits, heck they were huge.</p><p>“ Right….There we are.” He said after he placed her gently down onto the sled.</p><p>“ Where are you taking me?” She asked him as he stood up, so she had to tilt her head back to look up at him.</p><p>“To your home, of course. Once you tell me where it is.” He replied in an ain't it obvious kind of manner.</p><p>" Oh.” She replied completely surprised by his answer. “Well, it's about four miles, Southwest from here.” Marinna told him once she got over her initial surprise. </p><p>“Well, let's be off shall we.” He said as he walked to the back and stepped on. “ We will be there in a jiffy.” He said just before they took off, and before she could answer. </p><p>She held on tightly as they quickly sped through the forest, trees whipped past her so fast she almost got nauseous. Unlike her hike, which had taken her over five hours, he managed to shorten it down to an hour and a half by the time the bursted threw the tree line and into the large field, her home sat on the other side.</p><p>Celeb had enough time to jump to his paws, before they flew past him and the herd and right up to the house. At first the stranger went to defend her, until she called his name and happily patted and hugged him once he reached her. He greeted her with kisses, happy barks and some whining, he had been extremely worried and so was completely excited to see her home.</p><p>“Hey boy.” Marinna said as she hugged him.</p><p>“ This is my companion, Celeb . And I am Marinna.” She said as she finally introduced herself and the almost fully grown wolf cuddled in her lap. He smiled fondly at the pair.</p><p>“ I am Radagast, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He told her with a bright smile. </p><p>“ Thank you for helping me, I probably would have died out there otherwise.” She said as he helped her up, and into the house.</p><p>“ Oh, well how could I not. You needed help, and I was there to give it.” He said as he smiled at her, and helped her down into a chair.</p><p>“Well, still… You have my thanks.” Marinna said with a smile.</p><p>“ Ok. Now Marinna, this next part is really going to hurt.” He said just before he set her leg back into place. She screamed loudly before she blacked out, the pain having been too much for her.</p><p>========================================================================================================</p><p>About an hour passed by before she started to come back around. Her head throbbed and her body hurt, but her leg was splintered and tightly bandaged, not enough to cut off circulation but to keep her leg steady to heal properly. She'd be limited, but still mobile. </p><p>She noted that she had been moved to her bed in her room. So with a little difficulty she got up from the bed, and then limped her way into the main room of her home. The first thing she noticed was the smell, it smelt amazing, like lemon, honey, and spices. Secondly was the smoke, she could tell he had some good pipe weed, and smiled happily. </p><p>Celeb was in front of the hearth where a hot kettle boiled, and a pot full of something, she only knew that the tantalizing smell was coming from it. Slowly and carefully she made her way to the table where she took a seat. </p><p>“ Ahhh, she awakens.” Radagast said cheerfully as he turned to place a bowl down next to her cup filled with milk.</p><p>“ Thank you, again. For fixing my leg.” She said as she smiled at him.</p><p>“ You're welcome.” He replied before dishing her some of the stew. He then made himself a tea before he sat down across from her. </p><p>“ Cheers!” He exclaimed as he raised his cup. She laughed and mimicked him before saying. </p><p>“Cheers.” The two of them then tucked into a much needed supper. They spoke scarcely while they ate, but the atmosphere was not awkward. In fact it was quite the opposite. They enjoyed the quiet ambiance of the evening, the golden rays of the sun shone through the windows, basking everything in a golden glow and made it a nice moment shared between new friends</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is another great chapter that I hope you enjoy. there is also two more elvish songs in this one so I will be putting the translation of them up as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>===================================================================</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Marinna woke at her usual time, just before the sun began to rise. She had a difficult time getting out of bed and making her way into the main room. Her newly acquired friend was already up and fixing two cups of tea as she hobbled over to the table to sit down. Almost instantly a hot cup of tea was placed in front of her, she thanked him as she wrapped her hands around her mug, smiling at the warmth it provided. </p><p>“So have you had any ideas on how to handle this?” Radagast asked her after taking a sip of his tea.</p><p>“Just one.” She replied softly. Placing down her cup before looking up at him she continued. “ Just on the edge of Lake town, Is where my Aunt lives, her youngest daughter, Estel has come and stayed with me in the past… She would definitely be a huge help around here, til I am well enough.” Marinna said to him. With a sigh,  and a sip of her tea, she added.</p><p>“ But that is if I could walk.” She shook her head slightly, she was worried about things to come these next few weeks. Especially if she did not have help to get everything done.</p><p>“If you drew a map to her house from the farrier, I can have her here by supper.” He said with a cheeky smile, as he lifted his mug of tea for a generous sip.</p><p>“ Oh..Well, that's very generous of you, but I could not ask so much of you….. Not when I have no way of paying you.” Marinna quickly replied while shaking her head.</p><p>“Well, then I find a good friend with nice tea to chat with,  good enough payment to me, lass.” He finished with a nod, then he slid a bottle of ink, a piece of parchment and a quill. With wide teary eyes and a quivering smile, she reached out and grabbed the quill and ink. With a soft thank you, she then drew him a decent map of where her Aunt's house was located. </p><p>Once that was done, she packed two meals, one for him and one for Estel, if she got hungry. She hugged her new friend with her good arm, and waved him off from the doorway, Celeb sitting beside her, his tail not wagging. Alone one again only this time injured, Marinna didn't have much she could do. So she set about making a chilli for supper, gathering up all the ingredients and then prepping them took her almost two hours by herself. Yet by lunchtime Marinna had finished both, making her lunch and getting the chilli on the fire to cook.</p><p>Once done she and Celeb made their way outside, so she could relax and eat her lunch in the warmth of the sun. As she slowly ate her sandwich, Sy’Athil, Arrn and two of the small calves came over to both give her comfort but to see if she was alright. Once Celeb had finished eating, he gave her hand a soft lick, before he took off running and began to play with the youngsters. Their mothers welcomed the babysitter, then continued on with grazing. She hummed to herself as she gently rocked in her chair, nibbling on her sandwich every so often. While she ate, she thought about her youngest cousin, Estel. She was a sweet girl, and was definitely going to be a great help to her. Yet, shd knew that like herself, Estel loved being in the wilderness, and she loved to be around animals. She would be so much more happy here with her, where she wouldn't be forgotten, where she would get the proper attention and parental caring that she  needed.</p><p>But Marinna knew, once she got attached, it'd be hard to let her go, and it had always been a touchy subject for her and her aunt to talk about. The last time she brought up the lack of acknowledgement Estel got, her aunt slapped her and it was never brought up again. When she finished eating she decided to just take it easy, so she hobbled inside and grabbed up some wool, and her bristled brushes and bucket, and went back outside to her chair to sit back down. She then spent the next few hours slowly brushing the wool through the bristled brushes, and then placed the small sheets into the bucket. She'd spin it into proper wool once she was able too.</p><p> </p><p>=======================================================================</p><p> </p><p>The sun had just about disappeared behind the horizon, the last few rays of light desperately clung on, as night crept forward to claim the day. Marinna was stirring the now done chilli when suddenly Celeb jumped up, his ears forward as he stared at the door. By the sounds coming from outside she knew, they were here. She smiled as she wiped her hand on her apron, as she heard the excited and hurried footsteps of her youngest cousin come rushing to the door just as it bursted open, scaring Celeb in the process, as Estel came happily into the house and up to Marinna for a welcomed hug.</p><p>“ I'm so happy to see you.” She said as she was lovingly embraced.</p><p>“ Me too sweetheart. How was the trip? Did your mom give you a hard time?” Marinna asked as she looked down at her. With a shake of her head she answered.</p><p>“No. At first Da didn't want to listen to Mr. Radagast, but then he shouted to Da, that you were hurt. That's when Ma decided to let him in and hear what he had to say. Next thing I know I'm coming to stay here with you.” Estel said, her voice naturally soft, like a whispered song.</p><p>“Good. Because I am going to need you here for a while, if you don't mind staying here with me?” She asked her.</p><p>“ Oh yes, please, ohhh please can I stay?” Estel exclaimed excitedly, as she looked up at her with big teary eyes, that just made her heart melt.</p><p>“ For as long as you want too.” Marinna said as she hugged her close and tight. After a moment they separated as a very excited bark cut through the quiet. Celeb was sitting, barely able to stay still,  as his tail wagged side to side extremely fast. He was waiting for attention from the newcomer.</p><p>“ Well, seeing as how he is too eager to wait.” Marinna said with a laugh as she took an awkward step back, so she could introduce the two of them. </p><p>====================================================================</p><p>At the same time, Radagast was getting Estel’ s few belongings off the sled, before he then brought it all inside the small house. Her mother had sent her with all her possessions, which to him was pretty much their way of saying ‘here we dont want her, take her’, but without actually having to say so.</p><p>He never quite liked living amongst man all those years ago. He found the race to be greedy, and lacking compassion, and their treatment of animals simply appalled him. It was why he chose to live amongst the animals and nature of middle-earth instead. Moments like this, where a parent could just simply throw away their own child, well it just solidified his opinion of the race.</p><p>As he brought the last of Estel’s belongings inside, he took a moment to look around. it was roomy enough for one, but was quite small for two. That's when he got a great idea, and a large smile crept up on his face. He'd have to leave tonight in order to get it in motion, yet as he stood there planning, extremely loud giggling cut through his thoughts and when he turned to look,  he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Estel sat on the floor laughing and giggling as Celeb happily licked her face, while Marinna was trying to just breath as she laughed so hard. Yes, he definitely had to get his plan started, these two deserved it. </p><p>So with a quick goodbye for now, and promises to return and visit Radagast was off. His sled which was pulled by a team of Rhosgobel rabbits, sped through the forest, their eyesight was the only thing keeping them from running into the large trees as they whipped by. The night sky was back and cloudless, the stars and moon shone bright like crystals and gave off a pale silvery glow. As he continued to travel through the valley at a remarkable speed of in the distance a wolf pack began to howl, and so he began to sing softly to himself. </p><p>“ Ngil nin el nel<br/>  Naun el kree u a mae<br/>  u el me sili mae<br/>  nin fi li na lo me le me Menel aduial<br/>  dur I fuin I vah mae</p><p>  Ngil nin el nel<br/>  du gli li mae<br/>  Ngil fi el mei<br/>  dur fu Nae mae</p><p>  An I lu na cu<br/>  An I naun lui<br/>  A na nann annen<br/>  annen ne peronen A” He finished the song with a soft sigh, he always had liked this song, it suited the night so nicely. </p><p>=====================================================================</p><p> </p><p>After he had left Marinna got Estel seated at the table and sat a bowl of hot chili in front of her, as well as a small loaf of bread and a mug of milk. She got Celeb his bowl of meat and a nice fresh meaty bone, then she got her own food. They ate and talked, about days to come, their ideas for future projects, and about everything. It was an hour later by the time the girls had gotten into their nightgowns, and climbed into bed. Celeb was happily curled up between their feet.</p><p>“Alright,  it's time for bed sweetheart.” Marinna said as she went to blow out the candle, only to be stopped by the smaller girl.</p><p>“Wait...can you sing me a song?” She asked softly. </p><p>“Of course.” She replied as she leaned back on her pillow, and used her good arm to run through Estel’s hair as she began to sing her a lullaby. </p><p>“ Elgara vallas, da’len<br/>  Melava somniar<br/>  Mala taren aravas<br/>  Ara ma’desen melar</p><p>  lras ma ghilas, da’len<br/>  Ara ma ne dan ashir<br/>  Dirthara lothlenan’as<br/>  Bal emma mala dir</p><p>  Tel enfenim, da’len<br/>  lrassal ma ghilas<br/>  Ma garas mir renan<br/>  Ara ma’athlan vhenas<br/>  Ara ma’arthlan vhenas” by the time Marinna had finished singing, she looked down to see Estel passed out. And so making sure she was tucked in and warm, she blew out the candle and she herself went to sleep. </p><p>=====================================================================</p><p>While the girls slept, Radagast continued to race through the night. About three hours had passed roughly since he left, and he had managed to cross almost the whole valley, he was on a mission, and to add to his hurriedness, night time in this part of the valley could cost you your life. This part of the valley was known as to be guarded by a very large bear at night or sometimes during the day. He whizzed past a large rock formation known as Carrock, he was close just a few minutes and he would reach his destination. A large angry roar erupted through the forest, he'd be spotted. And so he encouraged his rabbits onwards through the trees, till he burst forth into a clearing with a massive barn-like house in the middle. As another roar sounded around him and the sound of snapping trees could be heard from somewhere behind him, he continued to race forward till he reached the house, he quickly dismounted the sled and opened the large doors and quickly ushered his rabbits inside, just as a massive black bear came charging out of the forest towards them. Radagast was able to safely close the doors just as the bear passed through the gates. </p><p>With the doors safely locked, he wasn't worried about the bear. He would be safe here, plus it helped that he knew who lived here. He'd rest in here for the rest of the night till morning, then he would talk to his friend. The house was not only massive, it was beautiful. The wood was intricately carved, the stones were placed one by one, and everything was hand carved. A Lot of time had been put into it, as well as a lot of labour. </p><p>And so after having a late night snack Radagast fed his animals, smoked a pipe and then settled down on a pile of hay with a blanket to get ready for bed. He was content, and he was excited to put his idea into action. He knew Marinna and the young one would appreciate it, and so it made it worth it. And so with pleasant thoughts and a smile on his face, he pulled the blanket tight around himself before he fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>======================================================================================================</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first song that Radagast sings;</p><p>- Twilight and Shadow:</p><p>I saw a star rise high in the<br/>evening sky,<br/>it hung like a jewel,<br/>softly shining. </p><p>I saw a star fade in the<br/>evening sky,<br/>the dark was too deep and so<br/>light died, softly pining.</p><p>For what might have been, <br/>For what never was, <br/>For a life long lived.<br/>For a love half given. </p><p> </p><p>Marinna's elvish lullaby; </p><p>Sun sets, little one<br/>Time to dream<br/>your mind journeys, <br/>but I will hold you here.</p><p>where will you go, little one<br/>lost to me in sleep? <br/>seek truth in a forgotten land,<br/>deep within your heart.</p><p>never fear, little one<br/>wherever you shall go.<br/>follow my voice<br/>I will call you home<br/>I will call you home.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinna woke the next morning to find the other side empty. And so as quickly as she could, she got up and dressed before she made her way to the main room. To her surprise she found Estel away and had already got tea made and breakfast was almost done. She also took note of the fact that one of her better grade pieces of wood was placed by the fireplace in the sitting area along with carving tools. As for Celeb, his bowl had been licked clean and he was currently occupied with his bone, yet he still wagged his tail as he noticed her.</p><p>“ You’ve been busy,” She said startling the young girl. She couldn't help but smile at her.</p><p>“ Good morning… I guess I did get up a little early, but I just wanted to help.” Estel said as she ducked her head, she was waiting to be punished like she would have been at home. It broke Marinna’s heart to see her look so small and defeated. </p><p>“ Oh, sweetheart. I love all the help and effort you are already given me. I'm not mad, just surprised.” Marinna told her as she pulled her into a hug. After a moment she pulled away to look down at her. </p><p>“ But I have to ask, what's the wood for?” She asked her. </p><p>“ It's a surprise. So you will have to wait.” Estel said with a smile, as she looked up at her. </p><p>“ Oh. Well then, let us forget it and go eat.” Marinna said as they parted and headed to the table, once seated the girls tucked into their breakfast, courtesy of Estel. They chatted lightly throughout their meal, Celeb was lying nearby still chewing on his bone. Marinna had started to tell Estel her routine, what chores needed to be done and when to do them, as well as the care for each individual animal. She then moved on to explain what needed to be done for the house. It seemed like a lot of work,  but Estel knew it was work that was rewarding. She'd come to stay for six months when her older cousin had first moved in. So she was looking forward to actually being needed and wanted, and most importantly, loved and useful. </p><p>Once they finished eating,  they cleaned up and then made their way outside, to get started on the daily chores. Today she had decided to just do the simpler chores in order to ease Estel back into the routine of living out here. And so the first of the chores they started with was feeding the chickens and collecting the eggs. Then they opened up the barn doors and allowed Eryn and Aida out to pasture. Then slowly yet steadily they cleaned out the barn. When the barn had finally been laid with new hay, it was lunch time.</p><p>And so the two girls made their way back to the house, on the way they stopped by the garden and were able to gather a few fresh vegetables to use for lunch. They were able to pick two cucumbers, a couple of ripe tomatoes, a green onion, a few carrots, some green beans and some radishes. She was going to make a nice soup, and some fresh bread. The entire time she showed Estel how to make a stock, the base for the soup, then she showed her how to make fresh bread. Estel even surprised her by making a salad with the cucumbers, tomatoes, radishes and some fresh greens from the garden. It had turned into a fun and enjoyable lunch. </p><p> </p><p>========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>On the opposite side of the valley, Radagast had awoken early that morning, just as his host had returned. Beorn greeted him, and the two sat down to eat and for him to explain why he was there. Their breakfast consisted of fresh fruit, milk, fresh bread, honey cake, and cheese. While they ate Radagast told him how he had come across a young woman injured in the valley, she'd been badly hurt and so he helped her get home and healed her to the best of his abilities. He then went on to tell him about how he went to retrieve her youngest cousin, and now the two of them were cramped in that tiny cabin.</p><p>“What about it?” Beorn asked him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. </p><p>“Ahh, yes. Well I was thinking that perhaps we could, possibly…. build a new room for the child.” Radagast said cheerfully as he lifted his mug to take a long drink of his milk with honey. At first the larger man just sat there, slowly chewing as he just stared at him, thinking. Then slowly he nodded his head, as he ripped a loaf in half.</p><p>“When do you want to start this project?” He asked him.</p><p>“ Whenever you are ready.” Radagast replied. With another nod, they again grew silent as they ate the rest of their breakfast. Once they were done, Radagast went and sat by the fire as he smoked his pipe. Beorn on the other hand busied himself by collecting a few of his tools and then packed some revisions as well as some clothes. When he finished he went and loaded the pack onto the sled, then after locking his place up for security, they began the journey back to the other side of the valley, and back to Marinna’s house.</p><p>It was mid morning when they left, and they continued to travel straight through lunch. By the time they stopped to eat, it was around midday, the sun was at its highest in the clear sky, not a cloud in sight and the humidity had risen significantly as well. They took a half hour break before they continued onwards, the pair traveled well past sunset, and by the time they broke through into the field where her house sat on the other side of, it was already morning the sun having started to rise almost an hour ago.</p><p> </p><p>=========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>The next morning while Estel quietly made breakfast and tea, she took note of Celeb, he'd stopped eating and was staring at the door and his tail was wagging. Then she jumped and placed a hand over her heart as she was scared by a sudden knock on the door. She placed the kettle down and then she went and answered the door, to her surprise it was Radagast and an extremely larger man.</p><p>“Ahh, Estel if I remember, yes?” Radagast said as he smiled, like a grandfather would. </p><p>“Yes. Please come in.” She replied softly as she stepped aside and allowed them into the house. They both thanked her as they walked past her into the house, and she then shut it behind her.</p><p>“My cousin is getting dressed, she'll be out in a bit. Can I offer you some tea?” She asked them once they were seated.</p><p>“ Yes, please” Radagast replied. Beorn shook his head, no. With that Estel turned and then began to get their tea ready.</p><p>“ How was your first day back?” Radagast asked her as she came over slowly and carefully to the table with his tea, making sure not to spill it.</p><p>“Oh it was great, we had such a nice day yesterday,  and I got to work on her crutch for a bit as well.” She said with a smile and pointed to a slightly carved piece of wood. She was quite pleased with herself,  plus her cousin had been helping her already with building her confidence. </p><p>“ It'll look beautiful once you're done.” Radagast said, praising her work and skill. it was just started and already you could see the level of skill she had. Beorn nodded in agreement, causing Estel to radiate pure happiness from the complements. It was then that Marinna slowly made her way out of the bedroom oug into the main room. As soon as her eyes locked with Beorn's she smiled widely, she was extremely happy to see him.</p><p>“ Well, good morning you two. What a pleasant surprise.” She said as she made her way over to the table, and sat down with them. She thanked Estel as she placed down a cup of tea in front of her. Then she dished out breakfast for everyone before she was able to sit down as well. The four of them spent the next hour chatting as they ate, Celeb was lying by Marinna’s feet as he chewed on his bone, having already eaten his breakfast. By the time they had all finished eating it was already mid morning. Both men offered to help the two women with the chores that needed to be done, so that way they'd have more time to discuss why Beorn had accompanied Radagast back to Marinna’s. </p><p>The four of them made their way outside and they each took on a chore, and then continued on through the list till they were done. Marinna started with Eryn, today was his wash day and so she had filled a bucket with water and soap, then began to wash him as he grazed. Beorn had taken on the task of carving up her deer carcass, it'd been snagged in one of her snares. Radagast was collecting eggs and Estel was milking Aida. Everyone had a chore and everyone was contributing, which allowed the four of them to work smoothly and efficiently, and about a half hour past lunch, they were done with the chores. And so, the group made their way inside to wash up, and eat lunch before getting down to business</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well, it's been a while,  to which I'm sorry. But it's fishing season and that's what I've been doing most of the time, lol. But I've been writing in between so here is the next installment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>=========================================================================</p><p> </p><p>The small group had a nice lunch, consisting of some fried salted deer sandwiches and some fresh fruit, cheese and some milk and bread. They chatted throughout their meal, and even exchanged some stories from their lives, it was definitely nice and relaxing and the atmosphere was joyous. Once they had finished eating and after the girls did the dishes and they were all seated with fresh cups of tea, Radagast, began to explain his idea to Marinna. </p><p>“Well my dear, you are probably wondering why we are here?” He said as he took another casual sip of tea.</p><p>“Well, yes. But you know you're always welcome here, so it's not a bother.” She said as she shifted slightly in her seat, she was curious even if she wouldn't admit it.</p><p>“Of course, dear.” He said with a chuckle, thoroughly amused by her still childlike qualities that she retained in her adulthood. </p><p>“ We are here to essentially work on a little project. I thought about the space that you and young Estel now have to share. And seeing as you are too young women, you both deserve to have your own space, for yourselves to just relax and truly have some peace.” He finished with a bright smile, that seemed to light up the whole room even more so with its brilliance. </p><p>At first all Marinna and Estel could do was sit and stare, looking at each other once or twice before two things happened. Estel broke out into a squeal of excitement, and Marinna broke into tears of joy. With a laugh he stood up and accepted her hug as she awkwardly made her way to him to give him a hug.</p><p>“ Shhhh, there,there my dear. It's alright, I know it's a lot to take in and it's been a very emotional week for you.” Radagast said as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.</p><p>“ Oh, thank you Mr. Radagast and to you, sir. Thank you.” Estel said as she smiled brightly as she as well joined in on the hug, but making sure they both felt and knew her appreciation. This would be another step, to her being able to stay here, forever and she couldn't be happier. Beorn smiled at the group, he knew he had definitely pleased the little one, but he had taken even more pride in knowing he had helped to please her older cousin, Marinna. </p><p>He'd been even more pleased with himself when she had detached herself from the hug and had immediately hobbled over to hug him as well. Which resulted in the young one to join in again as well. The four of them spent the majority of the rest of the day just talking and listening to Estel describe her vision for her room.</p><p> </p><p>==================================================</p><p> </p><p>Their merry conversation and mood had lasted well into the night, by the time they had all gone to bed it was at least midnight. About two hours past their meal, which was a bit later than normal, had seen Estel passed out, and leaning up against the massive, warm form of Beorn. So he helped Marinna with bringing her to bed until the rest of them followed.</p><p>Even with such a late night, Marinna and the others managed to get up early, just before the sun was due to rise. Beorn restarted the fire and got a stockpile for the day, Radagast busied himself with making the tea, and Estel helped her cousin with getting breakfast ready for them and their guests. Today, the four of them were going to get the chores done, and then plot out where the new addition would go. Estel was still as excited this morning as she was last night, as she and Marinna worked together to chop up the fresh fruit, cheese and bread as well as honey cakes and lemon cakes, she bore a bright large smile.</p><p>“You're just full of excitement. What's got you so happy?” Marinna asked her with a large smile of her own, as they worked in quick unison to plate up their meal. Almost immediately she noticed the change in her demeanor, her smile became more subdued and she seemed nervous. She wiped her hands on her apron, once she'd placed down her knife. She then faced the younger girl and used her hands to gently hold her face.</p><p>“What wrong love? I can't help if you don't tell me.” Marinna said softly to her, as she gently stroked her cheeks with her thumbs. Almost instantly a couple stray tears slid down Estel’s face, and her lower lip trembled slightly.</p><p>“ I am happy…. I am, but…. Does it make me a bad person if I don't want to go back with Ma and Da?” Estel whispered as a few more tears fell down her face. </p><p>“ Oh, sweetheart. No, it doesn't make you a bad person. But I will admit, I've never liked the lack of care and love you never received. My aunt was never the most loving of people, unfortunately.” Marinna said as she held Estel to her in a warm hug.</p><p>“ I will say this, you don't have to go back…. You can stay here with me, for as long as you want too.” Marinna quickly finished saying, and could immediately feel her little arms tighten around her waist.</p><p>“ I don't…. I'm not going back….. I'm going to stay here with you.” Estel said through her tears as she pressed herself more fully into her cousin and their hug. After a moment, Estel seemed to get nervous again as she quickly leaned back to look up at her and said.</p><p>“But what if Ma or Da shows up? I'd be forced to leave, wouldn't I?” She was scared and worried now, knowing it could be a possibility. Almost instantly her cousin's demeanor turned very dark, and at that moment seemed like even a fire drake from the north wouldn't stand a chance against her.</p><p>“ I'd like to see them try. I told you, it's your choice, no one else's, and I will guard you fiercely till I die.” Marinna told her, and it was true, she would protect her with her life, she was her little star, and had been since she was born. The last time Estel was here, she'd had a hard time with letting her go, she'd grown to become more than a little cousin, she had become like her own daughter. Honestly,  she'd like to see anybody try to take her from her now.</p><p>“I love you.” Estel whispered as she hugged her tightly once more.</p><p>“ And I love you, more than you could ever imagine.” Marinna replied and she placed a tender kiss to the top of her head. Then after another moment, they parted and finished up breakfast. All four of them chatted and laughed, as they ate and simply enjoyed their time together, before they got started on today's chores.</p><p>Later that day, when all that could be done was mostly done now that the sun had set, and the group was just having tea after their meal, Estel snuck to go and get her finished project. It had taken the better part of the first week of her being here, for her to carve, but it had turned out quite nice.</p><p>Coming back into the main room, she presented her gift to her cousin, who was becoming a mother to her very quickly, and couldn't help but feel pride and happiness with her reaction. She'd gushed at how beautiful it was, and she was extremely pleased with how more easily she could move around now, and better yet, the hug and extra prasses from the other's, helped to build her confidence even more.</p><p> </p><p>==============================================================</p><p> </p><p>The first week into the build and so far everything was turning out great, the girls handled the daily chores, along with meals, while Beorn and Radagast handled building the new foundation and supports for the new room. Celeb was completely enjoying all the extra attention, and with the help of her new crutch, Marinna was now able to spend more time with the yak herd.</p><p>During that time as well, both Marinna and Estel had managed to not only spin all the wool, but had even started to make some clothing. She also had a nice patch of cotton growing on the eastern more sunny side of the large field, and would soon be ready to be harvested, along with some of her wild rice. Since her talk with Estel the two had grown even closer than before, and their relationship developed into that of a mother and daughter one, which both had accepted immediately. </p><p>And she had even managed to get some time with Beorn, the two had also begun to get closer, they had a couple times in the week took some time to go on a walk, and spent some time talking and getting better acquainted with each other. He'd opened up and told her about his past, how his family had been tortured, and killed for sport right In front of him. And she told him about all that she went through with her family, as well as what poor Estel went through at their hands as well.</p><p>He told her about his mother and father, about his home during the early days. And she had told him all she'd gone to getting here and settled in. She even told him about the one time her aunt had the audacity to actually try and arrange a wedding for her, and had even picked her out a suitable husband. His surprise had caused her to laugh, and she went on to explain that that was what made up her mind, to move out here, where she could be free.</p><p>But what had been her best time, was getting to see her bear. Two nights ago, she couldn't sleep, and so had snuck out quietly so she could sit outside, she took with her a slice of honey cake, and her pipe to smoke some weed. Just as she was about to pack her pipe, she heard it, a rustle In the bush close to where she sat. She sat there, frozen and unmoving until finally, the large form of the bear came through the trees, stopping to look at her.</p><p>She beamed happily, a large smile on her face. She already knew, not sure why, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. And so she told the bear if he wanted his honey cake, he'd have to come and get it, her leg was hurting too much tonight. That's how she wound up petting the massive head of the bear as she hummed a lullaby, it had truly made her smile and he'd licked the plate clean.</p><p>For Radagast this past week had been an eye opener, he had come to discover much, and he knew he had been placed here for a reason, and he knew he had come to care for them. Like a grandfather who had met his family for the first time after a lengthy separation, it was both mind boggling and surreal. He had never thought he would come to care for anyone that was from the race of man, but yet here he was, completely encompassed by the thought of them as being family to himself, and it was shockingly nice.</p><p>On top of getting the foundation and supports set, they'd done well to gather most of their wood, and with some elbow grease it wouldn't take too long before it started to look like the rest of the house. He helped Beorn by picking out the tree's that they would use, and once chopped down and brought to the house, he would then delimb them. The leftover branches and logs were added to the fire wood so that way everything was being put to use. He had no doubt that it would look flawlessly once they were done. He suspected that having witnessed the strength, perseverance and yet completed vulnerability from Marinna, and then watching the bond between them evolve and grow to what they both wanted and needed, well it had taken his breath away and brought tears to his eyes. It'd been truly touching.</p><p>Another development he'd noticed, was the slow moving, yet total reciprocated relationship building between Beorn and Marinna. He could feel the spiritual connection, and the power of their bond would be a force to be wreckin with, well there was no doubting that it was not a coincidence, it was the will of the Valar. That particular tidbit had him smiling randomly as he went about his tasks, for he truly believed it was about time his old friend settled down. One thing he was looking forward to was in a day's time he'd be going home for a couple days to check up on everything, then he'd go for a little trip to see his only other friend, and fellow wizard. It'd been about five years since he'd last seen Curumo, and so they had lots to catch up on, which was why he was looking forward to seeing him. It always felt more comforting and soothing to be around a fellow Maia. It was rejuvenating and plus he wanted to tell him about Marinna. If there was anyone who'd be just as surprised about his new found fondness for a few beings from the race of man as much as him, it'd be Curumo. Oh yes, this was going to be a great meeting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>=================================================================================</p><p> </p><p>It'd been three days since he'd left Marinna’s and about two days since he got home, and already he missed the company and the atmosphere that seemed to surround her and her home. But it was still nice just to be home, no matter for how long he was there for. This morning he had begun packing up his few essential necessities that he'd need for his journey, he was headed for Bree, where'd he would be meeting up with Curumo there since he was usually always near the shire.</p><p>“Tea…….spices, yes…...pipe, ohhh weed……… can't forget the weed…….hhhhmm….” He muttered to himself as he grabbed and checked every item that he was bringing along, and then he was once more out the door. He quickly secured his pack and then he was off. His team of Rhosgobel rabbits flew through the trees, as he merrily whistled a song he liked.</p><p>Even with how fast they were, it was going to be a six day journey to reach Bree, but he didn't mind. The scenery was breathtaking, and he was going to enjoy it till he was stuck entering the town. Unlike his longtime friend he avoided towns and the large cities, and had done so for a very long time now. He honestly couldn't even remember how long ago it was since he had moved away from all the towns. Continuing to hum the tune, he mauve red his sled through the wilderness, as he raced off towards his destination. </p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************************************************************</p><p> Things had definitely calmed down since Radagast’s departure, allowing Marinna a chance to actually sit back and reflect on how blessed she'd been over these last few months. This year had definitely been one of her best. The walls to Estels room were now up, thanks to Beorn, as well as her broken leg now healed enough that she no longer needed a crutch, she still limped but she could now move around a bit quicker. Her arm as well, had recovered nicely, and she no longer required her sling, and she was loving her freedom once more to be able to do things a lot better by herself again.</p><p>About two days after Radagast left, a massive heat wave crept upon the valley, basking the land in oven-like temperatures, and sadly even the nights didn't give much relief from the heat. Shortly after sunset, as she tossed and turned, she finally groaned in defeat, before she silently made her way out of the bed, her body was covered in a sher, silvery see through nightgown and a layer of sweat. As quietly as she could, she crept her way through the muggy house, and out the front door and into the light of the moon. She swore under breath as she looked up at the moon, and took a deep breath of the hot air of the night. The pale glow from the light of the moon, shone through her sheer nightgown and allowed any creature with keen sight to clearly see the fit body that lay underneath, her perky breasts bounced with each step she took, and her hardened nipples tented through the thin material. Just before the other edge of the forest across the field came into sight, a large fish pond came into view, and beautifully reflected the moon on its still surface. Marinna sighed in bliss at the sight of it, shivering in anticipation of the cool soothing waters of the pond.</p><p>She quickened her pace, and once she reached the water's edge she stopped. She took a look at her surroundings and once satisfied that both herself and Celeb hadn't found any unwanted visitors, she then tore off her nightgown. In an instant her pale flesh was completely revealed to the soft light of the moon, gently caressing her skin in a eathral kind of glow. What she had failed to notice was the intense golden eye's that peered through the darkness and soaked in every detail before them. Following droplets of sweat as the beaded down her now exposed flesh, watching as it fell between the valley of her perky breasts.  </p><p>Oh yes, they watched, completely enthralled by the creature before them. They watched as she carefully stepped Into the water, watched as it came to the level of her most sacred of places. Once she was in deep enough water, she dived down under its surface, and swam a few feet before she resurfaced, all the while the set of golden eyes never once left her body. Without knowing she had an audience, Marinna swan in the soothing waters for about half an hour, at one point she'd even took the liberty of touching herself, in that one rare moment of complete solitude, all while her silent watcher stared and followed every movement of her hands as she worked herself to completion. </p><p>It didn't take more than almost an hour, before she had finally felt the effect of the cool water, and she let out a loud yawn.  She laughed when Celeb also yawned as well.</p><p>“I guess it's time for us to head back to bed, eh boy.” She said softly to the large wolf, who gruff ed in response.  Her musical laugh rang through the quiet and stillness of the night.</p><p>“Well then, let us head back home.” She spoke to him, and in return he let out a little woof, she got out of the pond and replaced her nightgown before she followed her companion back across the field and to the little soon to be two room cabin that she called home. Before she entered back inside, she turned around and looked right at the spot where the creature with golden eyes stood, watching, as she smiled softly, and whispered a soft goodnight, that the warm breeze carried to its ears. Then she disappeared behind the now closed door. By the time her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.</p><p>She woke the following morning just as the first rays of sunlight had breached the horizon. After sitting up and stretching,  she looked down upon Estel, who was still sound asleep. Her heart ached with the thought of having to wake her, when over the course of the almost two months she'd been here, she'd done so much for her, and so she let her sleep. She got up and got herself dressed for the day. She shut the bedroom door slightly as she entered the main room, taking a quick glance around she wasn't surprised to find Beorn missing once more. She had started to notice he wouldn't be there when she woke up, but at some point during the day, he'd appear like it was nothing.</p><p>She shrugged and thought to herself ‘He is a man, and he does deserve his privacy’ it wasn't her place to question, but she would still worry. She made her way to the hearth and stoked the hot embers before placing a couple logs onto It, quickly flames roared to life, and she was now able to put the kettle above it to boil for tea. While she waited for that, she got busy with getting breakfast ready. This morning she decided on some fresh bread, fruit, some fresh cheese and fried salted pork, would do nicely. Next she took off a few good sized portions from the half pig, put a couple into Celeb’s bowl, and then moved on to cutting the rest Into portions. Once done and off to the side ready to fry, she then began to cut and plate out the fruit, some fresh bread, and some of the fresh cheese they had made this year.</p><p>Once that was all done, the kettle began to whistle and so she quickly wiped her hands with her apron, and took the kettle to make their tea. She then set it aside, took her skillet and put over the fire, and dropped a large dab of lard into it. Once melted, she set about frying the salted pork. It was while she was frying the pork, that Estel finally emerged from the bedroom, rubbing sleep from her eyes and yawning. </p><p>“Good morning,” Estel said through her yawn as she sat down at the table. Almost instantly, she had a hot cup of tea and a nice plate full of food placed in front of her.</p><p>“Good morning sweetheart.” Marinna replied with a bright smile. She then finished up breakfast, before she fixed herself up with a plate and sat down across from Estel. </p><p>“You're in a much better mood? Did you manage to get some proper sleep?” Estel asked between bites of food.</p><p>“I did actually.  I went swimming in the pond, which helped immensely.” Marinna replied. </p><p>“Good, it's about time.” Estel stated “ I swear you were starting to go crazy.” She finished with a smile and took another bite of food to stifle her laugh.</p><p>“pfft, it wasn't that bad.” Marinna said. To which Estel quickly and quietly muttered. “That's what you think.” to which she responded by tossing a bit of bread at her, which then resulted in them both breaking out into peels of laughter.</p><p>*******************************************************************************</p><p>From where he was positioned outside as he chopped wood, he could easily hear the two of them laughing away inside. Knowing they were safe and happy warmed his heart immensely, and put a smile on his own face. Over these past few week's he'd come to care for them, he enjoyed the times Estel would happily chat away as they did chores, or how they'd play games like chess, and cards. Yes, he had definitely come to make room for them in his heart, and he'd do all in his power to make sure they were safe.</p><p>He'd been up now for quite awhile and as such he had come out to work and in order to keep himself busy. To be honest he wasn't used to spending so much time with people, he had grown quite accustomed to being on his own with just the company of his animals. But yet now, he found himself thankful to that day Marinna happened to stumble upon him In the woods, and then tenderly cared for him. He didn't think at the time it would come to format a relationship with the girl, and yet now, here he is. He'd come to both respect and admire her, she was strong yet sweet, she was extremely loving, funny, fierce and loyal.</p><p>He stopped and placed down the am Irene in order to wipe some of the sweat from his brow, when the door to the house opened up. He heard the soft muffled ‘holy muscles’, which in turn caused him to grin, before he turned to great a blushing Marinna. What he didn't expect to happen, was when he looked at her, all he could see were flashes of how she looked last night, bathed under the moonlight, dripping wet in the water. He suddenly found himself breathing heavily for a whole other reason.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Marinna asked as she shyly looked up at him, trolling a strand of her curly black hair around one of her fingers. He noticed she did this when nervous, anxious or flustered. It always made him smile.</p><p>“Yes, I am.” he replied, with a nod of his head.</p><p>“Well, best come get some while it's hot then.” Marinna said as she made a gesture for him to come to her and join them inside. And so he found himself doing just that. He placed down the axe, and then made his way back to the house. As he passed through the door, he could swear that he felt her arm brush against his, and found himself smiling once more.</p><p>*******************************************************************************</p><p>Four days later and the three of them woke up to a very special day.<br/>Tonight they were going to have a bonfire,  to both celebrate the addition and also for the coming of the end of summer and the coming of fall. Both Marinna and Estel had been excited for the last few days, Marinna even went out and hunted a nice bore just for the occasion. </p><p>The morning was currently being spent getting everything ready and set up for the night. She'd already gotten together, with the help of Estel of course,  a salad, some fruit cakes, lemon cakes, honey cakes, fresh bread, and an assortment of cookies. Beorn was helping collect massive logs and a large amount of wood for the fire, and he was also making a special spice rub for the bore as it cooked. Estel was just a ball of excitement,  she had already managed to fill the house with flowers, and almost every other surface Imaginable,  and yet she insisted there weren't enough flowers. She had also made a few benches with some logs that Beorn had gotten for her.</p><p>“Can you sing for us tonight?” Estel asked excitedly as she came bounding into the house with another basket full of flowers and Celeb trotting In behind her. Both Beorn and Marinna stopped what they were doing and looked at her, before the former turned to also look at her with an expectant look of curiosity. </p><p>“Uhh… sure, yes sweetheart of course I can.” Marinna replied with a smile.</p><p>“You'll love her voice. I think momma has the most beautiful voice, like that of the elves.” Estelle said, catching Beorn’s attention once again as she talked about her older cousin, with such awe and admiration, it made him smile.</p><p>“Thank you sweetheart, but I'm not that good.” Marinna replied a bit bashfully. </p><p>“You know it's true. Everyone always says so, you really do have an amazing voice.” Estel exclaimed with such endearment that Marinna could only smile lovingly at her as she continued on with her work.</p><p>“Have you and your family ever had a summer fire before, Beorn?” Estel asked him as her nimble little hands weaved the flowers together Into streamers.</p><p>“No, I don't believe we ever did.” He replied as he worked on butchering the bore for tonight.</p><p>“Oh, well that's alright, because now you can have your first fire with us.” Estel exclaimed happily as she continued to work with her flowers. He looked up In time to see Marinna’s smile at their conversation and he gave her a small smile in return.</p><p>“I'm sure you'll love it. It's one of my favorite times of the year, the food, the fire, the songs, and just spending time together in a joyous manner, forgetting about all the problems Inman the world.” Estel finished saying with a sigh and a smile as she wove the flowers together with skill and precision. </p><p>“It sounds like a wonderful time.” Beorn said to her, to which she smiled even more brightly in return. </p><p>“Oh, it is, it truly Is.” She said as she turned back to finish her work. And so the trio continued to talk about the bin fire, as they worked throughout the day in order to get everything set up and ready for the night. The chores had been done, the animals had been fed and tended to, and they were all currently doing something that pertained to their celebrations later on that night. </p><p>Marinna was truly excited, it was both nerve racking and joyous to be able to share in the first of Beorn's summer fire's, as to her family it was a rather sacred and deeply magical ceremony.  She stared at him for a moment longer, before she turned back to what she was doing. Her mind and her heart had both been filled with thoughts about the larger man for the past week or so, and it both frightened and excited her at the same time. She wasn't used to thinking about the opposite sex, yet now, here shew was thinking about a man that she'd only know for the better part of about almost three months.</p><p>He made her feel safe, protected, loved and pretty. A feeling she never before had, and it was exciting. And then there was her bear, she'd been seeing him more at night lately, and yet she knew, with him she was safe. Just like when she was with Beorn. It was the eyes tho, those eyes of liquid golden honey, so Intense that they seem to look right into your very core. It was the exact same when she looked at Beorn. She knew there was something different,  something special about him, and she also had the feeling that soon, she'd find out what It was. She just didn't know how soon, she was to discover his secret.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>